crazy for lovin' you
by MewSara100
Summary: It's been fixed! What happens when Kish is desperate for attention from the girl he longs for, steal her away ofcourse. Will Ichigo be able to calm him down and cope with his childhood issues, or will Ryou get a little jealous?
1. Chapter 1

"Kish, give me back my pendant!" the girl was desperate. She'd been walking home one day, not really paying that much attention to where she was going, when suddenly, a huge anima popped out of the ground and started to destroy things.

"Aw, but I wanna play with my kitty! Hey, I know what we could do, we could," he teleported down and whispered something into her ear. "So, how about it? We'll have the place to ourselves, Pai and Tart won't be back till next month."

She looked at the eager little alien, seeing that his ears were pricked up in waiting excitement, and stated as calmly as she could: "What the hell's wrong with you Kish? And, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU PERVERT?" once she got done ranting and raving, she watched as the boys ears drooped in sadness and utter disappointment. The face he made didn't help her back up her answer either. It was like that of a sad little boy, pouting over not getting a toy. 'That's all he sees me as anyways,' she thought irritably, "only a toy. But, that face, and those kawaii little elf ears, I really wanna just go and wrap my arms around him, but, I can't.' by the time she'd snapped out of her little mental debate, she found that Kish was now wrapping his arms around her. He was pretty much acting like a cat, nuzzling up to its master.

"Pretty pllllllllllllleasssssssssse?!" he begged, but it was to no prevail. Ichigo had the stronger will. "…fine then, if you won't open up to me, I'll just stick around until you do." he threatened. Yet, upon seeing the stern cold look she had plastered onto her features, he saw that his little threat wouldn't work unless he backed it with action.

So, as she tried, in vain, to reach her pendant, Kish formulated his plan. After fifteen minutes of fighting him over the pendant, she just turned and started to walk away.

She knew Kish would try and stop her from leaving. 'He might even give back my pendant without a fight. I really don't want to hurt him, it's just not worth it anymore.' she reasoned. Unfortunately, she had underestimated Kish a little too much to think that he'd actually give her back her pendant, let alone let her leave, off his own free will.

So, as she walked away, she failed to realize the root of the plant anima that had been following her. Soon, and to her utter surprise, the root had wrapped itself around her ankle and started to travel up her body, binding her wrists, ankles, and mouth.

"Well, little kitty cat, looks like I get what I want anyways." he took her chin in his hand and, pulling it up to face him, gazed into her deep sparkling hazel eyes. "You want your pendant back that badly huh?" he asked, a maniacal smirk appeared on his lips as he watched her nod her head up and down helplessly. "Fine," he stated coldly, and held her pendant up to her eye level and waved it around.

He watched as she struggled against the binding vines of the leaf anima, trying desperately to get to her pendant. But, as she finely felt the vines loosen and could pull her hand out to get it, Kish crushed it until it was no more than a pile of dust, blowing away with the wind.

Soon, she felt the grip of the vines tighten, even tighter this time. She couldn't take it, she couldn't breath. And, as her eyelids closed slowly, Kish hovered in front of her, laughing triumphantly.

Suddenly, Kish realized that Ichigo had passed out, and that her eyes had filled with tears before doing so. Because of this, he called off the vines and scooped her up, holding her close to his muscular frame.

"Hush, kitty, I'm sorry. But don't fear, I'll protect you with my life." with this, he teleported them away.


	2. Chapter 2

When she had awaken, she found that the first thing she saw was Kish, sitting over her, staring down at her. She could see it clearly, that something odd was glowing in his deep amber eyes.

"K-Kish? Where am I, where's my pendant?-" before she could say any more, Kish had started to sob into her shoulder.

"Kitty, please don't be mad! I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry I stole your pendant! It's just, I'm lonely. And, even though you stare at me so coldly whenever I talk to you, I always see how understanding and patient you are to everyone else. Whenever I go to see you, I stop, cause I see you talking to somebody else. I here you speaking so kindly to them. I see your eyes staring at them intently, giving them your full attention, like nothing else in the whole world mattered, but what they were saying." he stopped there, and, placing his head in her lap, he continued, only he spoke softer this time. "All I've ever wanted, is to have those same kind eyes paying attention to me. I'm lonely Ichigo, please, don't be mad at me!" with this, he closed his eyes.

"Kish, I've always noticed you, it's just that whenever you try to talk to me, you end up groping and teasing me." she whispered as she brushed her long, thin fingers through his thick forest green hair. She was trying her best to make Kish's sobbing tears subside. Even if for just a little while. "So, whenever you need to talk to me, just talk to me. Don't feel so down and out."

"Oh, Ichigo-"

"I'm not saying that I love you, but I really do care about you, and I'll only go on the offense if a life is in danger. So, I promise that if you come to me and calmly tell me what's bothering you, then I'll listen and I'll help you." she soothed as she heard Kish sniff once more before raising his head to look at her.

"Thank you Ichigo-chan! I've never really been able to tell anyone what I truly feel up until you came along. And, don't think that I'm gonna give up trying to impress you and making you fall for me." he said, drifting to sleep in the arms of his sweet angel, the one who'd saved him from insanity.

'I'll just get a new pendant anyways.' she thought as she began to scratch her little alien's ears.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting dark as she got up off the bed, gently lifting the head of the alien boy as she did so. She really didn't want him to wake up. That would ruin any chance she had of escape. True, Kish was a very sensitive man, but, she could see it in everything he did. He had some serious issues.

"Kish, please know, I do care. But, I have to get out of here." she whispered as she snuck to the window.

And, as she stepped out onto the large veranda, from the large double doors of his room, she felt some ones tight, ruthless grip on her wrist.

She knew it wasn't Tart or Pai, Kish had said them to be gone for another month. But, Kish certainly wouldn't squeeze on her wrist so tightly.

"Oh, and where exactly are you off to hmm?" she turned and, when she had, her gaze drifted down to meet a cold amber eyed stare. But, it obviously wasn't Kish, because, even though the figure had the same ears and hair color, it was the figure of a small girl.

She wore a large red set of pajamas and was rubbing at her sleepy amber eyes as she pulled on Ichigo's wrist.

"Don't think that you can just leave! I've never seen my big brother so happy around anyone. You may not know this lady, but, Kish has some issues. Ones that only you can work him through. Our parents are long gone, and Kish was left to command an army and lead our people, he has a lot on his shoulders. I've been watching you closely ever since Kish came waltzing back from his first visit to earth. He wouldn't shut his mouth about you. It was like he'd fallen into a trance."

"Oh? Well, I'm very sorry. You must really hate me, I mean, I might seem like I'm stealing away your brother, but actually, I have someone back on earth." she soothed, thinking only of her beloved Ayoama.

"Stop thinking about that stupid hippy! Don't you get it? I'm not gonna let you go that easily! My big brother seems to need you, and I'll make sure he does." she stated coldly as she began to pull on her wrist. "Well, come on then! I've gotta make sure you're the one fit to be his wife. To the training room!" she hollered, speeding down the halls of the strange building. She'd obviously gotten a second wind because she wasn't even letting Ichigo's legs touch the ground as they went.

TRAINING ROOM:

"Alright then," she stated pulling on some armor and handing some to Ichigo. "put these on and we'll fight." she stated. Again, she sounded as cold and hateful as before.

Ichigo, lowering her head, and started to chuckle. She threw aside the armor, and lifting her head, walked into the center training arena. "I'm sorry to disappoint you miss, but I won't fight you. I'm going home. I've noticed that this house is on earth only as a base, and it would be very easy for me to leave. So, if you want to try and stop me, then go ahead. But, if you hit me, I'll swing back. Just a fair warning." she stated as she turned and walked towards the door.

But, before she could even reach for the handle, she got plowed into by Kish's sister. Who'd obviously thrown all of her body weight forwards in the attack.

Yet, no matter how hard she tried, the girl just couldn't make Ichigo budge. Instead, Ichigo had ended up kicking her into the air and watched as she landed in a heap of armor.

As she turned back, without a word to the girl, she opened the door and was about to walk out. If only there wasn't a tall green haired alien standing in her way.

"Kish, I thought you were asleep." she whispered as she raised her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling sick, you don't feel hot." she said, placing her palm on one cheek then the other.

As she went to pull away her hand from his cheek however, he'd captured it in his own hand and placed it calmly back onto his cheek. Holding his hand there all the while.

"You tried to leave didn't you?" he whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Kish I didn't-" she was cut off suddenly by the girl. Who'd taken hold of her arm and franticly pulled her back and out of his reach.

"Big brother, don't get mad or sad or do anything drastic. I'm the one that pulled her out here. I just wanted to make sure she was strong enough to be your equal. And, since your kinda out of it, I figured I'd just go ahead and test her. And she past with flying colors actually. I got knocked into the wall like I was just some leaf." she explained.

They both sighed a deep sigh of relief as they saw his facial expression go from hurt, to excited.

"You defeated my sister in a match? This is so great! I haven't even been able to defeat her! This means we can be near each other and not have so much of a strength difference." he cheered as he walked over and held her in his arms, so loving and kind.

As she glanced over her shoulder towards his sister, she lip read the words 'I'll tell you more later. Just go with it for now.' and so, with that, Kish teleported himself and her back to his room. But, not before scolding his sister on manners and why it was so important to not attack a guest. Especially when they might be staying for a while.

Hey people, you guys gotta review! I'm going crazy! I need you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**KISH'S P.O.V.**

I woke up, rubbing the crud and the sleep from my eyes. "Good morning kitty cat." I yawned as I watched my neko girl's raven cat ears twitch, as I felt her silky tale brush my arm.

"Kish, where are we?" she asked as I brushed my fingers through her shoulder length ruby red hair. It had fallen into a tangle a bedheadedness during the night, and her chocolate caramel eyes were still glazed with sleep. Yet, I could still see how they shined and glittered in the sunlight that filtered through the dark green curtains.

"Oh, my pretty little kitty!" I just couldn't hold it back any longer. I threw my arms around her and cradled her to my bare chest. "You're in my room again silly. I guess you've already met my sister though. Her name's Harmony. She's not really open to strangers here at the base, but when I'd gotten done tucking you into bed last night, I went in and talked with her. She seems to approve of you, so that's one less thing to worry about. Yet, I guess we'll need to go tell your little friends what's going on. I'll need to tell my grandfather how many guests'll be coming." by this time I knew I'd slipped up. I'd totally forgotten the fact that I'd told my grandfather we were getting married. I was just joking and all, but I guess he'd taken me seriously. And, how could I tell gramps that it was just a joke? I mean, he seemed so proud of me. He even wanted to meet Ichigo.

"Wedding? Kish, didn't I tell you yesterday that, just because we're friends, it didn't mean I loved you?" she questioned, her voice staying dangerously quiet.

"Yes, but, I've already told all of my friends and family that we were getting married. I mean, it started out as me just joking with my grandfather, but then he took me seriously and started to tell everyone else. He and the others seemed so happy with the news, I just couldn't tell them otherwise. They've never seemed all that proud of me in my whole life!" by this point, I was so ashamed of what I'd done, that my eyes were becoming increasingly familiar with the pillow.

Really, how could a guy look the love of his life in the eyes and talk after what they'd done. But, what she did next really surprised me. She took a gentle hold of my face, and slowly lifted it so that I was staring straight at her.

"Look, I know mistakes happen, I've made quite a few myself. But, that doesn't mean that those mistakes can't be fixed. I'll go with you the next time you visit your family, and we'll sort this whole thing out. Somehow." she sounded so reassuring, and I was so tired from trying to figure everything out the night before, that I guess I just passed out right then and there. The last thing I felt as my eyes slowly drifted shut, was Ichigo's palm rubbing my cheek. The last thing I heard was my sister coming in and asking what'd happened. Also, Ichigo had said something about why she'd been hiding in the closet watching us talk.

"I was just bored I guess." after that, I passed out completely.

* * *

**_Alrighty people, send in more reviews please. Especially those who finally reviewed on my story. For a while I thought that everyone had forgotten me._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just out of curiousity, what does the term REVIEW OR DIE mean to any of you. Now, I won't kill you, but i still need those reviews. I live off of those people!**

* * *

"Hey, girlie, wake up. I need to talk to you." she opened her eyes, only to find herself staring up into the eyes of none other than Harmony, Kish's kid sister.

"Oh, what about, may I ask?" she mumbled as she sat up in the bed, careful not to wake her sleeping little alien.

"Your, 'problem' is what I want to talk to you about." she replied dryly, pulling Ichigo off the bed in one quick movement. "Look, I know my big brother goofed up by telling grandpa you two were going to get married and all, but please, don't hold it against him." she begged, grabbing hold of her wrist and started to pull. "Come on, while he's asleep. I'll get you to gramps, you can explain then."

"You're such a persistent little girl." Ichigo muttered as she was forced off the bed, to follow Harmony down the hallway, and to a set of large double oak doors.

"Come on, this is my room, so you're safe. I'll get you dressed in the proper attire, then we can teleport to gramps and straighten this whole thing out. Though, I really do wish you and Kish would just tie the knot already. Enough with this cat n' mouse game. I know you like big brother, and I know you can see he loves you too. So, why the hold up?" she questioned as they entered the room.

On the walls were pictures, posters, and other various items, hung by nails. A typical girl's room, pink curtains and all. The only scary part was the fact that everything, in some way, had to do with Ichigo. How did she know? Well, it's pretty obvious when your picture is strung across some strangers wall.

"Please don't laugh at me. It's just, ever since Kish started to ramble on about you…I've heard so many wonderful stories of how beautiful and kind you are. Don't tell big brother this but, I really do like you. And, I want you as my big sister, cause I know you'll never betray me or Kish." she blushed as she rubbed her toes into the plush tan carpet. Yet, she shot her head up sharply when she heard Ichigo, howling in laughter. "I told you not to laugh at me!" she cried as she ran over and started to beat weakly into Ichigo's stomach. She eventually laid her head into Ichigo's waist and began to cry. Only lifting her head when she felt Ichigo pull away.

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry if you misunderstood me. I wasn't laughing at you or your brother, I just think the situation's kinda ironic. Just yesterday you were out for blood, now you're crying." she started to rub the tears from Harmony's eyes as they fell. Soon, and to Harmony's displeasure, she got up and walked over to the large walk in closet, Harmony following closely behind.

After a while of searching, they'd nearly given up all hope of finding a dress that would be long enough to fully cover the girl. Until, they'd gotten to the back of the racks, and found it.

There, sitting on a plain white hanger, was a pale pink dress of cotton. Complete with a neck ribbon, gloves, sandals, and a small white top-hat.

And, all though she didn't mean to, she just had to smile at how dollish the dress was that Harmony'd picked out.

"Here, try it on!" she commanded as she pulled the dress on over her head. Surprisingly, once she'd gotten the extra clothes off from underneath, the dress, all though fitting, was still a bit loose, and extremely short. Going up to her knees.

"Perfect!" Harmony squealed as she eyed her work. "Now, let's get going. Gramps should be out of a meeting by now." she grabbed Ichigo by the wrist again, and teleported them off, to the other dimension.

**Ok people, review and give me ideas about what you want to have happen in the meeting with Kish's grandfather. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

When they'd reappeared, Ichigo saw that they were no longer on earth. Instead, they were standing in the middle of what she guessed was a foyer to a large castle.

"GRAMPS! I BROUGHT COMPANY! COME AND MEET YOUR FUTURE GRANDAUGHTER!" Ichigo had to plug her ears when Harmony'd yelled out for her grandfather.

"Are you crazy, we came to explain to your gramps that this was only a misunderstanding!-" she was cut off suddenly, the voice that had stopped her sounding quite familiar.

"-Ichigo, just in time! Oh, and I see you've met Harmony! By the way, how's Kish holding up?! So, when's the wedding?! What kind of food should be there?! Should I make it covered dish, or should I have the royal caterers prepare the meal?!" at this point, the short, grey bearded old man that'd come out to meet them, was rubbing a finger over his jolly old nose as he pondered the possibilities.

"Hi, gramps, it's been awhile." Ichigo stated calmly, causing Harmony to stare up at her with astonishment.

"You know gramps?" she asked, pulling on the sleeve of the pink/white dress she'd made Ichigo wear to the meet.

"Yes, but all this time, I'd never thought that your gramps would be the same army general I'd trained with. So, you're Kish's grandfather? I gotta say, you raised them both nicely." they both shared a smile, leaving Harmony standing there, unable to speak.

"And… when exactly did you train with gramps? I mean, you're human, unable to reach this world. The only one student he's ever talked about is an eight year old girl."

"Oh, and did she happen to go by the alias, shadow cat?" Ichigo inquired, raising her eyebrows, obviously trying to illustrate a point.

"Yeah, but how'd you know?" she asked quizzically, turning to her grandfather for confirmation on what Ichigo'd said.

"Would you believe me if I told you that the girl in front of you IS infact that star pupil I yammer on and on about?" gramps asked as he chuckled, causing his beard to bob up and down. And his stomach bouncing and rolling, probably felt like it would burst. For, at that moment, he'd laughed himself into crying.

"HEY GRAMPS, HAVE YOU SEEN HARMONY OR ICHIGO? THEY LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING, AND I THINK YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIND THEM!" Kish's voice resonated out through the large halls, with no physical Kish to be seen. Soon though, he'd appeared, dressed in a formal general's suit. A worried look had openly pasted itself onto his face.

"In here Kish!" Harmony called out, cupping her hands around her lips so that he could hear her.

Eventually he'd gotten there, a relieved expression had quickly overrode the worried look, that had previously resided there.

"OH, Ichigo, I was so worried! I thought for sure that something bad'd happened to you two." he flew over to her, wrapping her into a warm, relieved, embrace. Tears of joy flooding his face.

After the introductions had been made, Harmony couldn't keep quiet any longer. She ended up spilling the whole story out to Kish, as he listened intently. Then, with a confused glance towards his grandfather, he was quickly enlightened.

"Yes, you see, when I'd gone out to earth I'd met up with Charlie. Today, he'd be my best friend, though he died three years ago. Before he had, he introduced me to his daughter, Sakura Momomiya, and his granddaughter, Ichigo. He'd made me promise that I'd train Ichigo before he passed on. So, with the right training, I taught her all that I know, and she picked up the rest. Soon, she'd earned her alias as Shadowcat, for her stealth and agility. She was such a quick study that I'd stopped training her all together. She didn't need any other training. Years later, you were sent to me to train, then it was your sister. I kept you both for the full time. Yet, if I'd kept Ichigo there, you might have met her earlier. Either way, I'm so glad that my star pupils will be getting married soon!" he set his arm around Kish's neck, as well as Ichigo's.

"Well, gramps, that's kinda what I needed to talk with you about." Ichigo stated modestly, rubbing the toe of her dress shoes onto the shining smooth marble tiles.

"Oh, what is it, Ichigo? You can tell me." Gramps sympathized, seeming to see the guilt in her eyes.

"Well, I kind of told you a joke a while back that regarded that. You see, even though I'd love to marry her, that was just a joke. I didn't mean for you to misunderstand and take me seriously." Kish admitted, peering into his grandfather's irritated round face. "Sorry, again." he murmured, going back to looking at the floor.

"Sir, please don't be mad. He messed up, I know. But these things happen to all of us at one point in our life or another. Please don't be mad at him. I truly do care deeply for he and his sister. And, with all my heart, I do hope to one day marry him." she explained, walking over, very bravely, and wrapping her arms around Kish's and Harmony's shoulders, kissing Kish's cheek.

"Huh, but I though you said this didn't mean you loved me." he pondered, obviously confused.

"Well, over the course of staying by you for the day, I came to love you, and also your sister." she explained, now fully hugging him.

He, with love, started to pet the top of her head.

"Hmm, it seems that you two really ARE in love. Though, I'm saddened to hear that you won't be getting married, I think I can wait awhile or so more before forcing you into marriage." he joked, his stern face, growing lighter, stared to chuckle. "Well, why don't you three stay awhile longer before heading back? Martha's making potroast!" seeming to realize something, he began to run towards the dinning room. "Last one to dinner's a rotten egg!" he called, dashing down the hall, to the dinning room.

"Come on!" Kish insisted as they both ran for the door.

Coincidently, Gramps had come in first, followed closely by Ichigo, Harmony in third. Thus leaving poor Kish to be the rotten egg.

At this, Ichigo simply chuckled and kissed his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

It was after dinner, a very delicious roast by Martha, Gramps's wife, and now they sat in the living area.

"So, can I assume that you three will be staying awhile longer? I mean, we have so much catching up to do and all. Besides, Kish, you look tired. Have you been straining your muscles again? I told you, stop trying to train so hard."

At this, all heads turned to Kish, who was sitting, hunched, on the couch. This would've been totally normal, if he weren't nearly crying from the pain.

"Kish, please, just rest awhile. I'll even take care of you." Ichigo offered lovingly, stroking his pain filled cheek. True, he'd been straining to keep himself flying for a while now. It was all because he'd been beaten by Tart last month in training. It'd eaten at his thoughts.

So, graciously excepting her kind offer, Kish quickly pushed his shoes off as he pulled his feet up. Once he'd done this, and curled into ball-like state, he leaned down and rested his tired body onto the couch. He let his head lay ontop of Ichigo's lap as he drifted off to sleep.

Once he was sure that Kish was fast asleep, Gramps spoke up.

"I don't like the looks of this. It seems like his 'problems' are resurfacing."

At this, Ichigo turned her head, obviously confused, looking for an answer.

"Well, see, mom and dad died a while back. Dad died of cancer, mom of heart break soon after. Since then, Kish has always been piled with so many responsibilities. Ones that are really eating away at him. After mom and dad passed, Kish started to space out, to distance himself, emotionally, from everyone else. It was only when he'd met you that he showed any other kind of actual, genuine emotions. He started to laugh, joke, goof off more. It made us all very happy. But, we're all a bit scared that you might try to leave, leaving Kish to deal with all this alone again." she paused here, letting her grandfather explain further.

"He's lonely whenever you're not around. I guess you could say he's become addicted, clingy even. Yet, it's only towards you. So, if you were to leave, Kish would become withdrawn and depressed again. You could even say that he has a graveyard of skeletons in his closet. Thus, we're all counting on you to marry him and stand beside him forever, because we can all sense that your feelings towards him are true and unchanging." with a confirming nod from Harmony, as well as some passing maids, old ladies that'd helped to raise Kish, she returned it.

Soon, she'd begun to rub her fingers behind his ears, earning a sigh of utter and complete pleasure from the boy in her lap. "Yeah, maybe not right away. I definitely want to stay by them both though."

"So, can we stay for awhile?! I mean, Kish has to rest and all, and this'll give us plenty of catching up time. It's perfect!!!" Harmony cooed, jumping from her seat. Only to latch onto Ichigo's arm and start to pull. Giving her the pleading puppy dog eyes.

"…fine, we can stay. As long as it's alright with Martha and Gramps." she caved, gently pulling away from Harmony so that she could go back to scratching Kish's ears.

"AH, Ichigo, that's the spot! Right there!" taking his sleeping sounds of pleasure as her doing something right, she kept scratching that specific part of his ear. This, in turn, caused the boy in question to cuddle his head deep into a place it shouldn't really be.

Ichigo could feel all the blood rush from her face as it turned a deep, blush, red. Though the position would usually earn Kish a wack upside the head, she was letting it slide. After all, they WERE pretty much boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides, Kish was sleeping and sore? Why not just leave it be for now?


	8. Chapter 8

OK! BY REQUEST I'M GOING TO ADD SOME OTHER PAIRINGS. ACTUALLY, I THINK YOU'LL ALL KINDA GET A GOOD LAUGH IN THIS CHAPTER.

**After their little discussion, concerning sleeping arrangements, Ichigo woke Kish up and helped the boy up the stairs. They were going to stay in Kish's old room, putting Harmony in her old room across the hall.**

"**Hey, I almost forgot about this but; you have no pajamas to change into." Kish muttered, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he sat on the edge of the large canopy bed.**

"**Kish, don't worry about me, you need to lie down and rest. I'll be fine. Harmony said she had some night shirts here that'll fit me." she paced over to the bed, lightly touching his arm, urging him to lie down.**

**Upon watching Kish flinch as he laid down, Ichigo knew there was something wrong.**

"**Kish, gently, lay on your stomach, I'll rub your back for you." she offered as Kish settled onto his stomach, wincing in pain. **

**Ichigo then sat on the edge of the large bed and leaned over, placing the palms of her hands onto his shoulder blades. "Now, settle in." she felt his body relax tremendously under her soft touch.**

"**Hey, Ichigo? …you don't have to do this for me if you don't want to. Just get some sleep for now, I'll be fine." he rested his head onto the pillow as she pushed his body to lay back down, out of its crawling position.**

"**No, you need to rest. Your muscles won't relax on their own." with this, she began to rub back and forth on his back. **

**Personally, this made Kish shiver with excitement. He loved the feel of having her take care of him like this. He couldn't get enough. **

**MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS:**

"**Welcome back, Pai, Tart." gramps welcomed the guests with a wide grin. "Oh, and I see you both have started to date as well, hmm?! I must say though, even Kish has had better luck than you. He's up there right now with that Ichigo girl."**

"**HE BROUGHT HER HERE?!" they shouted in unison.**

"**Yes, and she's even promised to marry Kish some day! Oh, I'm sorry ladies, please come in and sit down. Will you four be staying the night?" he questioned as they all sat down.**

"**Y-yeah, we were going to ask, but you met us right when we'd teleported in." Pai looked a bit nervous, not only was Lettuce sitting beside him in a bathing suit, but the only thing he was wearing happened to be a pair of bright green swims trunks with limes on them, but he was wearing a snorkel around his neck. (I'll tell you this now, those bright green swim trunks really make Pai look dorky. Especially because he got sun burnt everywhere but the rings where he'd worn his snorkeling goggles. And, when I say EVERYWHERE, I do mean EVERYWHERE!)**

Tart, on the other hand, was still bright pale compared to Pudding, who was sitting beside him on the floor.

Where Pudding had bare arms, Tart's were almost completely covered by his neon orange arm floaties. Those just happened to have pictures of bananas on them. His swim trunks were almost a different story. They were still neon orange, but on them were pictures of monkeys and swirls of pudding. On his feet were a pair of giant yellow rubber swim shoes that made him look like a duck. Infact, the only part of his FACE that had any abnormal color, was his cheeks.

They were now fiery red with blush as he was being glomped by Pudding.

"You and Pai can use his old room." Gramps stated, pointing to Lettuce. "You and Tart can sleep in Tart's old room." he now pointed to Pudding.

**OK PEOPLE, THIS'S WHERE I'M STOPPING FOR NOW. REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE SOME MORE THOUGH. YOUR REVIEWS EMPOWER ME! *does superman pose* I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING AT ME FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS COMPUTER. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, EVEN I LAUGH AT MYSELF.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm updating early, just because I felt like it. I don't know about you, but I cracked up at my own story.**

WITH PAI AND LETTUCE:

"Um, y-you c'n take the bed. I-I'll just take the couch. S-see you in the morning." he went to lay down on the couch beside the fireplace in his old room, motioning towards his old bed.

Lettuce, seeing the embarrassing red color seep through his sunburn, started to giggle. "Silly, we can share a bed, it's alright. Besides, that burn looks really painful. Here, lie down and I'll put some aloe Vera onto your burns." she offered, sitting on the edge of the large blue canopy bed.

"Uh, I-um-well-uh.-" his stuttering was put to an immediate stop as Lettuce pulled him, by the ear, over to lie down on the bed. "S-sure, I guess there's no way I could resist then." he blushed some more as Lettuce rested his head onto her lap, now clothed in a set of bright green pajamas.

"Just tell me if it starts to hurt. Ok?" she asked, swirling her hands around his back and up his arms. This, like what'd gone on between Ichigo and Kish, was causing PAI to shiver with joy.

After about a half an hour of doing this, Pai had gotten quite used to her hands upon his back, and had started to fall asleep.

"Y'know, this feels kinda nice. Can we stay like this for now?" he asked childishly, hoping she'd say yes.

"Of course, Pai-kun." and so, they stayed like that, waking the next morning, finding that they had stayed in that position all night. The only difference was that Lettuce had laid back down to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, THIS IS FOR ALL YOU TART AND PUDDING FANS! It'll contain fluff, mostly the friendly crush type stuff. **

"Tar-Tar! This's GREAT! Your room's so HUGENORMOUS!" after glomping Tart for the fifth time since they'd come from the beach, Pudding started to run around the room, obviously not used to all the cute little stuffed monkeys on his shelves. Let alone all the empty pudding containers and candy wrappers that filled his room to excess.

"Um, well, make yourself comfy then." he sighed, seeing as how she'd already plopped down onto the beanbag chair in front of the game center (Basically the same as a play station 2) and picked up a controller to start playing.

"Hey, Tar-Tar, yah wanna come play me in…" she snatched up the case off his bedroom floor and eyed it thoroughly, " Attack of The Sugar High Pudding Zombie 4! After that, we can play…" she set that case down and went to pick up another. Lifting it to her eye level, she read, "Invasion of The Man Eating Pudding Monkeys, the special edition copy?!" she held up both, nearly jumping through the ceiling when Tart nodded his head yes.

"Do you even know the rules? I'll teach you if you don't." he offered, his face bright with an obvious blush. "After that, we have to get to bed. You can take the top bunk. If you want, that is."

"Sure, Tar-Tar! Let's go!"

So, all through the night, and somewhat passed their bedtime, they played video games and ate candy.

Because Pudding was new to the games, Tart would sometimes lean over to her beanbag and point out what she should press in order to beat a monster. Soon, they'd both gotten used to each others company, and were now jumping on top of their beanbag chairs, faces covered in chocolate, as they played the games.

"YAWN! Tar-Tar, do you think it's weird that we're not passed out from candy overdose? I mean I feel GREAT!" Pudding shook a bit from the sugar, eyes twitching.

"Naw, we can go for about five more hours before the aftermath kicks in. Hey, yah want some more candy?!-"

"Sure, Tar-Tar!-"

Soon, and very randomly, the two passed out, toppling onto the beanbags. They'd obviously had too much candy.

So, there the two lay, faces covered in chocolate, eyes tightly closed, slightly shaking and twitching from the sugar still.

Coincidently, the two had fallen right beside each other, neither of them noticing that Gramps was standing there in the doorway, checking up on why there was so much noise.

The next morning came all too quickly for the two children, however. They'd woken up, finding that they'd sprawled out on the beanbags, Pudding's foot ending up in Tart's face.

"Hey, Tar-Tar, I think I got a candy hangover. My head feels funny." she rubbed her head, just waking up.

"MUMPH! MM M MMMM!"

"Tar-Tar, I hope you're not a cannibal! I really do need that foot to walk y'know?!" she giggled as she pulled her leg off from Tarts head, rubbing her heal on the carpet to get the slobber off.

"Wow, and here I was dreaming about eating a hugemongous bowl off pudding and sweet tarts. EW!" he rapidly began to wipe at his mouth.

"Hmm, looks like you two've sobered up enough to come down for breakfast." Gramps chuckled from the doorway as he walked out and closed it behind him.

"DINNER'S IN HALF AN HOUR!" he called as he walked down the hall to wake up Pai and Lettuce. He'd decided to just let the two lovebirds sleep for now. Besides, Kish needed the rest, and Ichigo was the one who'd comfort him the most.

**OK, JUST TO TIE UP SOME LOOSE ENDS FROM A PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Pai and Lettuce Tart and Pudding were all on a vacation to the beach. So, they'd decided that it would be funner to play together, instead of alone. REVIEW OR I'LL- no, remember your anger management.**

**Well, chow for now and peace for later peeps!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK! Sorry for the late updates and all but I have a legit reason. My brother somehow got my mother to kick me off the computer, just because I'd spent an hour on it already. Also,, my computer stopped working because it was raining. But, enough rambling on, it's story time!**

"Oh, look, Tar-Tar! Ichigo and Kish are here!" Pudding yelled as the two wobbled into the dinning room.

"Rough night, Kish? So, how many great grand kids, hmm?"

"Gramps!" Kish was somewhat embarrassed that his grandfather would call him out on something like that in front of other people.

"Gramps, I think that can wait till later." Ichigo saved Kish from embarrassment, just barely.

"Fine, anywho, c'mon and sit down. It's time to eat, Martha's making waffles!" Gramps' face lightened up even more as Martha came into view with the huge plate of waffles and syrups and bacon and eggs.

"Grams, you didn't have to make such a big breakfast, cereal would've done the job." Pai stated plainly as he placed his hand over Lettuce's. This had earned an obvious blush from the jade haired girl.

"Naw, it's nothing!" Grandma Martha stated proudly, setting the tray down and flexing her muscles.

"Here, Ichigo-chan, I'll get your plate." Kish said, getting up and grabbing her plate before she could. His trying to impress her wasn't working though, because Ichigo ended up just shaking her head and getting up to take her plate. She was, however, too slow. Kish had gotten first dibs on it all and was now setting her plate before her. His face shone bright with pride at his helping her. In return, Ichigo returned the act of Kindness with a warm smile and a kiss on his nose.

Surprisingly, Kish was on the spot when he'd dished up her plate: a small side of bacon, two waffles, strawberry syrup, and a side of eggs.

"Thanks, Kish." she blushed as he sat down, inconspicuously scooting his chair closer to hers, so that their legs were touching full on.

Thankfully, the only other person besides her and Kish that had noticed, was Gramps. Who, hiding it behind his napkin, was breaking down laughing.

"Ichigo-chan, I didn't realize you were here. Are you and Kish finally together? Have you, y-know, gone there?"

"Lettuce!-" Ichigo was cut off from having to answer that publicly by Kish.

"-no, but that doesn't mean I won't try to sneak it in here and there in a conversation." he cut in, bringing his face closer to hers as she tried her hardest to focus on her food. Basically, that was Kish's way of saying that he'd keep on asking till she caved. He'd make sure she was ready though.

"Ichigo nee-chan and Kish nii-chan are gonna have babies! Hey, Tar-Tar, we could be their godparents!" once again glomping the poor boy, Pudding stole his last waffle right out from under his nose.

"No way would I wanna take care of that old hags kids. Especially if they look like Kish." he teased, sticking his tongue out at Kish, earning a glare from the green haired boy.

Fortunately for Tart, Ichigo had grabbed hold of Kish's waist before he could fully hover over the table to get to Tart, who was now cowering in fear of the scary Kish.

"Ichigo, let go so I can kill him!" he struggled under her grip, still trying to get to Tart.

"No, settle down or your body's gonna shut down all together. You're putting too much pressure on yourself."

"But, Ichigo-" Kish had started to argue, but got cut off by Ichigo.

She'd stood up, abruptly, and silenced his angry ranting with a kiss. It was when she pulled back that Kish came back from the shock she'd given him.

"There, now will you settle down?" she asked, literally pushing him back into his seat, then sitting down herself.

"Fine, on one condition though. Gramps expects great grandkids, right?" he leaned over and placed his head on her shoulder blade, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kish," all she had to do was start the sentence and Kish immediately let go.

"Fine, but you better sleep with one eye open, and pants on." he stated sourly, leaning back on his chair and folding his arms.

In response, Ichigo just shook her head before turning to face the door as it slightly jarred open.

"Oh, come on in, Harmony. You're just in time for breakfast." Ichigo stated sweetly, gesturing to the chair on the other side of her from Kish.

"Thanks, Ichigo-nee." she responded, climbing onto the chair. She was obviously still groggy and somewhat disfunctioning as she climbed into her seat.

**There, I'm not sure what you wanted in the IxK fluff chapters you keep talking about, but here one is. Review and maybe I'll be nice enough to update.**

**Naw, I usually updated anyways. Your reviews are really appreciated though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, yeah, I know I'm mean, deal with it! Anywho…I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN SO LONG! I've been busy with the kitties cosplay club crisis story, and haven't really had time to update this. Anyway, I just got a review, number 18 on this story, that finally motivated me!**

"So, Ichigo-Chan, do you want me to show you around a bit?" Kish asked, walking out, into the sunlit gardens, holding her at his side.

"Oh, that'd be great, Kish!" Ichigo giggled, humoring Kish a bit. After all, the poor boy had been through so much stress lately. She wanted him to enjoy himself.

"Yes! C'mon, I wanna show you my personal garden!" he hollered, pulling her into the open garden arch that was the garden gate's doorway, covered in vines.

"Wow, Kish, you really DO have a green thumb!" Ichigo commented, slowly moving through the white picket fence that separated Kish's garden from the main garden. "And the rose vines are beautiful!" she giggled, walking over to nuzzle one to her cheek.

"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you, Koneko-Chan!" as she went to turn and face Kish, she was confronted by a set of deep, familiar, soothing eyes.

"Kish, don't sneak up on me like that! I was so scared!" she stated, putting a hand to her chest.

Seeing his opening, Kish wrapped his arms around his kitty, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Come, we can sit on the bench and talk." Kish instructed, pulling her to the white, marble bench that sat in front of the matching fountain, covered in Rosevine.

"So, how do you like it here so far? Not scared, not nervous?" he asked, sitting on the bench, cradling her on his lap, wrapped in his arms.

"No, not really. I mean, I've known your brothers for awhile, and your sister and grandparents seem to naturally get along with me." leaning back, she hesitantly unstressed her muscles, making it so that Kish's own chest was what kept her in her semi-sitting position.

"Good, I'm glad. Yet, I've always secretly wanted to have you curled up to me at night, because of thunder or lightning. Or maybe even the ghost of the closet. But, I guess you really AREN'T afraid of anything." he stated the last part, almost as if he resented her courageousness, and Ichigo had picked up on it.

"Kish, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" she asked, innocently, lifting her head from his chest, staring into his eyes.

"Well, see…it's just that…I HATE IT THAT YOU'RE SO HEADSTRONG! There, I said it." he sighted, bowing his head as he got up and walked off to leave the separated garden behind.

"Kish, I can't change that, and you know I can't. But, to be more specific, you hate that I don't rely on you. Is that it?" she asked, getting up and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, I've always wanted you to rely on ME to protect you. Yet, here you are, nursing me back to health and all. I just feel so pitiful! Men aren't supposed to be this defenseless!" he sobbed.

"Kish, it doesn't matter to me. I mean, I'm happy to care for you, and I would get scared if anything ever hurt you. Like when you were so stressed, and it seemed like you were about to fall over…I was scared, beyond words!" she admitted, placing her hand on his cheek as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Ichigo-Chan!" smiling warmly, he wrapped her in his arms, walking over to the fountain with her.

"The sun, it's so bright today!" Ichigo mused happily, wrapping herself around Kish as he hugged her waist.

"Yeah, and today's all ours! So, that means that we could do anything today. Just name it." Kish exclaimed, gazing deep, into her liquid brown eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow, the beach is so wonderful this time of year!" running across the sand-dunes, towards the beach, Ichigo and Kish tripped over their own feet.

"Ouch! That hurt." Muttering to herself as she sat up from where she'd toppled onto Kish in the sand, she brushed herself off and pulled Kish to his feet. Needless to say, it wasn't, at all, easy. How would you feel if YOU had to pull a nearly fullgrown man to his feet after he'd fallen off of a sand dune?

"I'm alright, but are you ok, Ichigo-chan? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Placing his arm around her back, Kish helped her to stay standing.

"I'm fine. Sorry if I crushed you or anything." She apologized, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding? You're light enough, we could fly you on a kite and save some money. We wouldn't need one of those gaint boat kite things." Kish joked, pointing to the airborn men and women on the kites.

"T-thanks, I guess." Muttering again, she began to walk over to the shoreline.

"Wait a sec, you just ate, have no sunscreen on, and have just fallen down. Sit and rest a bit." He commanded, pulling her back, making her sit on the beach blanket he'd set out, under the huge sun umberella. "Then we'll see if you're ready to swim. Now, lay on your back and I'll help you with the sunscreen." He instructed, holding up the exra strength sunblock.

"Fine," she groaned, laying out on her stomach. Followed by Kish's hands traveling the length of her back, from the bottom of the dark blue bikini top, to the top of the dark blue bottoms.

"Kish, I think I can get my arms and legs." She protested, reaching for the sunscreen bottle.

"Ah, ah, ah. This is officially our vacation spot. That means that this is your mandatory vacation. So, by process of common sense, I'm going to be waiting on you, hand and foot. Weather you like it or not, I really don't care." He chuckled, watching her face turn read.

"You had all of this planned from the very beginning, didn't you?!" she accused, lifting her arm to point her finger at him. "Also, aren't you supposed to be the invalid that I'm caring for? What happened to the stress? Did you even tell the others where we were going?" she questioned, staring right into his deep hazel eyes.

"I left them a note saying you and I were vacationing on the beach and didn't want to be disturbed. As for the stress and all, you nursed me back to health so quickly. We can play doctor tonight, if you want to." He teased, rubbing in the sunscreen on her upper arms.

"No thanks. Besides, I don't really NEED a vacation." She protested, going to walk away. If only she had remembered the fact that Kish could teleport.

"I never said you DID. Besides, are you quite sure you can make it back on your own? We aren't on earth, we're in a completely different world. There's a pretty good chance that you might get lost and wouldn't be found alive. You might starve to death, you might get killed or raped or both!" his list went on and on as he got more frantic.

"Kish, listen to me now." She began, placing her hand on his cheek to get his attention. "I can defend myself in dangerous situations, I'm pretty sure I can hunt my food, and I'm also pretty sure that your grandfather has some kind of security watching us, if not himself." Upon stating this, she turned and walked off. "Besides, Gramps gave me a whole string of maps to use." She called over her shoulder, holding up the maps.

"Oh, that might be so, but just think, if you go back, things will get noisy and hectic again. I could always see it in your eyes. You're always searching for a way to relax, but your duty as gaurdian of all things gone wrong, a position which you've self appointed yourself to, comes first." He stated, teleporting infront of her as she walked.

"Look, I realize that everyone has their own problems, but I want to help those people. It's not really that much of a hastle to me." Walking around Kish's body baricade, Ichigo kept walking.

"Do you hate people or something?! Every time someone's in any kind of danger, you're right there to help them. Yet, you never accept the help that's offered to you. You never let anyone else near your heart. Is it because you don't want to hurt them? Is it because you think it's just another thing in life that someone expects from you? Have you gotten this way from leading the mews? Well, can I continue or has the list I've just mentioned spoken for itself-" SMACK!

Walking off after smacking him across the face, Ichigo sighed with misery. The things Kish said, they were true and they hurt. Yet, it didn't seem that Kish could see that, no matter how much he said he loved her. He just couldn't see her pain, due to his self induced anger.

This turn of events had left Kish stunned and confused, standing alone on the beach, his hand pressed gingerly to the spot where Ichigo's hand had made contact with his cheek. "Did I hurt her that badly? I didn't mean to say those things. I probably really screwed up! And just when she and I had gotten to trust each other." He muttered to himself, walking away, to his families beach-house on the coast, alone.

Sniff, "He's probably right. I probably DID shut out everyone. I just didn't want them hurt if something happened to me." Sniff. She sat alone, her knees pulled to her chest as she hugged her arms around them, wishing it were Kish. The waves gently lapped against the rocks of the shoreline. Some coming over the top of the rock where she sat, stinging her bare arms with its cool.

She had been sitting out thee all day, and had gotten pretty burnt in the process. Yet, she hadn't noticed the time OR the sun. she was just too depressed and alone.

"I guess he was right, I DO need a vacation. Just a while, to sort out my thoughts." She decided, lifting her tear-stained face as she went to climb off the rock she was purched on.

MEANWHILE:

"I guess I over reacted. I better find her and apologize. I guess my own ego got in the way. I'm just so worried about her. After all, she's been through a lot lately, taking care of me and all. The push of marriage probably doesn't help that much either." He determined, getting up from the steps of the beach-house to get a flashlight and find her. "She's probably cold and hungery and lonely. I better find her fast, before some creep tries to pull anything." He reasoned, grabbing the flashlight and a coat for Ichigo, when he found her. Yet, it was a little to late to prevent any creeps from crawling over to the poor, defenseless cat-girl.

WITH ICHIGO:

"Hey, baby. Why don't you come to my place and warm up?"

"Yeah, you look cold, come over and crawl in bed with me."

Turning to face the intruding voices, she came face to face with two drunks, hobbling over to her, a perverted glint in their have glazed eyes.

"Get lost." Trying to act cool and ignore them, she walked passed them, hoping they'd leave her be. Wrong.

Grabbing her wrist, the short, beerbellied drunk yanked her back, and into his chest. Now, more than before, Ichigo could smell the strong aroma of beer and old spice, mixed with sweat. "Where do you think YOU''RE goin'" he snorted, leaning over to kiss her.

"Yeah, aren't ya gonna stay and play for awhile?" the tall, skinny one asked, reaching up to cop a feel.

He would've, too. If only Kish hadn't shown up.

WAM THWACK KICK PUNCH CRACK!

There the two lay, in a broken and beaten heap on the sandy rocks, Kish standing over them, glaring down in hatred. Kichking the heap one last time, he spoke, his words dripping with venomous anger and hatred, his eyes glowing fierce red.

"Touch her again, and you'll experience pain that's greater than death. I'll make you suffer, then I'll kill you slowly. I might even give you to the sharks." Spitting on them one last time, his features changed from deadly, to frantic and concerned. His eyes burned with love as he ran over to where Ichigo had backed up against a rock, obviously frightened.

"It's alright now, Ichigo. I won't let them hurt you." He declared, pulling her into his chest, covering her shaking body with the jacket.

Upon making contact with Kish's bare chest, Ichigo, now feeling safe, began to cry silently, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't have a clue what you felt. Please, I only wanted to see you smile, willingly, without being held to anything. I wanted you to be able to relax." He explained, returning her embrace, with equal the love.

"No, I'm sorry I got so angry at you. What you said was true. I just didn't want anyone to be hurt if anything happened to me. I'm sorry I worried you like that." She whispered, resting her head on his chest, relying completely on Kish for protection as he carried her back to the beach-house.

MORNING:

"Wake up, sleepy-head! Breakfast is ready!" grinning as he watched her eyes, slowly, open.

"Kish, why didn't you wake me up? I could've easily made us both some breakfast." She argued, getting up to take the tray Kish was carrying.

"No, bad kitty!" thumping her on her nose with his free hand, he lead her over to lay back on the bed while he set down the tray overtop of her and the blankets.

"But Kish-"

"Have we forgotten so quickly?" he asked, gently pushing on her forehead to make her lay back.

"Forgotten WHAT?" she asked, folding her arms infront of her in an act of defiance.

"When we got back to the beach-house, you agreed to let me take care of you. You ALSO agreed not to argue or complain abouot it. Besides, it started to rain on our way here, so you might have gotten sick. You have a fever, after all. So, in order to keep your strength, you need to eat." He explained, setting down the tray, laden with hot tea, some warm waffles with strawberries, and two slices of bacon with a side of buttered toast. (yummy)

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed and began pick up her fork, about to dig into the waffles. Only problem being that Kish had stopped her by placing his pointer and middle finger on the utencile.

"What? You told me to eat." She argued, looking up at him.

"Yes, but I also said that I'D be taking care of you. That means that I get to feed you, and you can't argue." He chuckled, swiping up her fork, before she could get it.

**Ok, next chapter is a lot of mush between the two. I'm just glad I'm back! *does the moonwalk, then the sprinkler**. **Then, somehow combines them and trips over her feet.* I'M OK!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm BACK! Now, to get down to the wonderfully sweet mushie lovey scene! *pulls out popcorn and a soda hat with twistie straws!* READY!**

"Open wide, Ichigo-Chan!" chuckling to himself as he watched ichigo reluctantly open her lips to accept the forkfull of yummy, hot waffles and ripe strawberries.

"Kish, I'm fine, honest-ACHOOO!" groaning in misery, she went to pick up the box of tissues that had been set at the bedside. Only problem was that Kish thought she was a kid and quickly snatched up the tissues before she could get to them.

"No, you're not." He stated plainly, wiping her nose with the tissue. "Besides, you need to rest on your vacation. Besides, I don't want my kitty to feel miserable with this cold, so I'm gonna take good care of you! Open wide!" lifting the fork to her lips once more, she opened them to allow Kish to feed her some toast.

"Kish, I'm not a kid, I can feed myself!-" she was stopped, abruptly, by Kish. Giving her a dark stare, he began to speak.

"Y'know, if it's this much fun to feed you waffles, strawberries and toast whenever you speak to argue, then I wonder what you'll do when we get to the bacon, then the tea." He pondered, making it obvious that it was a threat. Basically what he stated was that, if she continued to argue, he was going to KEEP forcefeeding her until she settled down and accepted his 'help'.

"Evil!" she muttered, aiming her powerful pointer finger straight at him.

"Bacon time! Just quit struggling and this can be a quick and painless process. I honestly don't get it though… most women love to be swooned over and pampered to this extent, but you fight me on it with all you've got.' He pondered, lifting the food to her lips. Yet, instead of allowing him to feed her, she began to speak.

"Maybe because I hate being fussed over and fed like I'm a kid. Besides, it's the kinda stuff you probably read in a magazine…. By any chance, did you pay Harmony to buy you a Cosmo, in order to find out what I like and dislike?" at this point, he realised he'd been found out, and tried his best to state his case.

"Well, I just wanted to know what you did and didn't like, and Pai told me that I should read Cosmo, because it covers all kinds of women." At this, he lowered his head and blushed, then began to shed crockadyle tears (Fake tears) to get Ichigo to take pitty on him.

"Huff, fine, you can feed me. BUT, I DON'T like being fussed over and pampered like those girls in Cosmo, it's a disgrace! They look anirexic!-"

"Bacon train, now entering the station!" Kish cut her off before the high point of her ranting could begin.

"You're not only evil, you're sadistic!-" she began to protest, but was, again, cut short.

"-If you don't want burnt by tea when I try to get you to drink it, then I'd stop struggling against it so much!" chuckling again as he held the teacup to her lips, he watched as the parted and allowed the tea to enter.

"Kish, put the strawberry down…" she commanded, as Kish approached her, holding a strawberrie in between his teath. "Kish, don't! stop right there!-"

Too late, Kish had made one final move, and had trapped ichigo on the bed. As of right then, he was slowly nearing her face with the strawberry.

"I'd open up, if I were you." He was barely audible as he spoke, still holding the fruit between his teath.

"Kish, don't, stop!-" again, cut off. Yet, this time it wasn't by words. No, this time, it was lips-to-lips, full-on contact that quieted her. "Mph! mmmm! Mm. mphmmm!" finally, out of air, they reluctantly seperated their lips from each other.

"Hey, don't give me that look! You said it yourself, and might I say, you're quite a pervert." He stated, continuing to hold her to his chest, the strawberry long gone.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she questioned, glaring up at him.

"Well, you said it yourself… it went something like this. 'Kish, don't stop!'" he mocked in a highpitched, girly, voice.

"First off, I don't sound anything like that! Second, I wanted you to NOT come over and kiss me!" she declared, trying to pull away from him.

"Ah, you're breaking the agreement! Remember, I'm allowed to baby you like this, and you can't argue!" he stated gleefully, holding up the teacup to her lips.

"mmm" with tightly closed lips, she turned her head to the side, not allowing Kiish to feed her. Or, so she though.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just keep you here longer then! It's fine with me. After all, the only way for you to get out of this situation…is to let me feed you. Besides, weather you like it or not, I'll feed you, even if I have to kiss you a thousand times to get that food down your throat." He threatened, giving her a knowing gaze.

"Fine-" cut off by a fork full of waffle, she sat there on the bed and gave Kish the death glare, knowing that there was no other way out.

"See, isn't this a lot easier than fighting over it?!" he asked, picking up the toast.

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered, opening her mouth on instinct, to allow Kish to feed her.

"Listen, Ichigo… I'm not doing this because I like to make you suffer. I'm doing this because you don't feel well, and I thought that maybe it'd cheer you up to be treated like this for once." He explained, gazing lovingly into her deep rown pupils. "Besides, you're not feeling well, and I wanted to show you I cared." He cofessed, letting the crockadyle tears flow again. Yet, these weren't QUITE fake. Infact, the meaning behind his words showed Ichigo they were real.

"Fine, but I get to feed you whenever you're sick then." She stated, sighing as she bit, chewed, and swallowed a piece of waffle and strawberry.

"OK, but will you where a cute nurse outfit? It'd make me feel better." He knew she wouldn't catch it that quickly, seeing as how she agreed to it.

"Fine, but in return for the nurse outfit and the caring, I get to make you do anything I want after the fact." By now, Kish knew she'd figured it out, and he could only BEGIN to imagine her revenge, so to speak.

"Alright, all done! Now, are you feeling up to taking a shower, or can I run you a hot bath. Just a reminder though: if you choose the bath, I'll be sitting on the edge of the tub, washing you." He had to hold in a grin as he watched her plop back onto her pillow.

'Wait, she probably really wanted to relax in a bath, alone for awhile. She needs to relax, or else she might feel worse.' He thought to himself, sitting on the edge of the bed. 'Besides, if she faints in the shower, then I'd feel even worse. Showers are too fast, she wants to feel nice and warm and secure.' Sighing, he got up and headed to a dresser.

Leaning down, he opened the oak dresser to pull out a pair of black jean shorts that came to the knee, a gray T-shirt with words on it, and a small bag of other clothes he'd gotten Harmony to collect for their vacation. (underware)

"Here, put these on after your bath. I'll go run you some bath water, I'll be right back." He explained, setting the clothes by her on the bed before he walked out.

RESTROOM:

"Ok, she'll probably want some bubble bath, and maybe a squeaky duck, maybe some strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, some towels and a washcloth. Oh, and some candles!" as he went into the restroom, he began to grab for a ton of strawberry stuff, even a pink squeaky duck.

"Ok, Ichigo-Chan, bathtime, Kitty!" he went into the bedroom quietly, and began to rub the cat-girl's burning cheek. "Poor thing, she has a fever still. Well, a bath might change that." As he stated this, he lifted her and her clean clothes off the bed and carried her gently into the restroom.

Shinning blue tyle, an inground bath and shower mix, a sink a toilet, a stand for bathing items, and a window, high above the side of the bath, allowing the afternoon sun to peak through.

"There you go, kitty. Here, I'll leave you to get unchanged and get into the bath. Just call when you're done." He instructed, setting her, gently, on a white plastic stool infront of the sink.

TEN MINUTES LATER:

"Ok, I'm done, Kish." She called softly, tiredly, out to him.

"Alrighty, just relax and rest in the warm water for awhile. Destress some, let it embrace you." He was trying out his psyciatry on her, trying to get her to relax enough to make her fever go down.

"Hey, Kish?" lifting her head from the large bubbles in the bath, she stared up at Kish, letting them make eye contact.

"Yes, Kitty?" he asked, crouching down to sit on the side of the tub beside her.

"Thanks, for taking such great care of me." Placing her palm on his cheek, his eyes bulged a little, and it was like her thoughts were racing through him.

She meant what she said in tthat thank you. She really DID appriciate it. She really did care for Kish.

Yet, he also realized just how fragile she was. Being sick and all, it was tough on her. She needed to feel happy, or her fever might increase.

"Ichigo, answer me honestly… do you love me?!"

Needless to say, the question caught her completely off her guard. Also, it didn't seem as though she could sense that he could feel what she felt.

So, keeping his hand firmly placed upon her cheek, he dared look her in the eyes as she gave him her answer, knowing full well that he would feel her true answer, no matter what.

Thus, if she told him yes, just to calm him, it would only cause him to hurt even more. That was what he feared.

"Kish, yes, I do love you. Very much so. You've taken wonderful care of me, and you've taken a lot of time from your own schedule to do so." She answered, staring him in dead in the eyes, smiling in thanks and love.

Thankfully, and to Kish's delight, she was telling the truth! It took all he had not to jump through the roof in glee. He wanted to scream to the world. Yet, that could wait.

"Wait, how did YOU know about my schedule?! I keep my planner locked up tight!" uh-oh! He'd found out.

"Well, you see…late last night, when you went to sleep, I'd figured you look stressed, and I remembered that Harmony had said something about you keeping a buisy planner, now that you were leader of your people. Anyways, I figured you'd try to take care of me, so I watched you lock and unlock your drawer, where you keep the planner. Originally, that's why I didn't want you to make such a ig fuss about all this." She explained, sinking ack into the bubbles, in fear that Kish might be mad at her.

Frankly, he was. Infuriated even! Yet, he could still see that she was fragile, and had sensed her fear. Besides, she'd done it to try and help him. So, he really couldn't bring himself to hate the woman he loved.

Yet, he was still a bit angrey at the fact that she went behind his back and snooped through his planner. To him, it was a violation of trust.

"Gomenasai, Kish. I just didn't want you to have to stress over things like this. I wanted to protect you, yet I ended up falling apart." Lowering her head in defeat, she started to whimper silently.

"Ichigo, hey, look at me. Ok? Listen, I'm not happy that you went behind my back to look at my planner. But… I also realize that you were concerned about me." Here, he paused, letting his words sink in.

"So, that means-"

"BUT, that still doesn't excuse the fact that you did all this; hiding your own pain and weakness, pushing yourself to stay strong, and forcing yourself to stay awake however." He cut in, irritably.

"You're probably mad at me now, huh?" she whimpered, curling up into a ball-like state.

"Ichigo, I'm not mad at you. Just, whenever something like this accurs, don't go behind my back to find out what it is. Also, stop holding in your suffering, just to make sure I'm not stressed. Because, let me tell you, taking care of you actually reduces my stress. It gives me meaning and inspiration! It keeps me going!" smiling as they, once again, made eye contact, he leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss was soft, sweet, gentle, pure.

All at once, and very suddenly, to their amazement, Ichigo's fever went down.

**Ok, I'm not quite sure if that was mushie enough! I was just in the mood to write something sad, so I did. It was an impulse thing. Thank you to all of you that review this, you've been such a great encouragement! God Bless.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! I shwoves you all, my wonderful reviewers! Kay, here's the new chappie, so enjoy!**

"Morning, Kish." sighing as she rubbed her eyes wearily and sat up in bed, Ichigo gazed down at her sleeping alien boy beside her.

"Hmm...Ichigo...mmm." shivering as she felt him nuzzle his nose into her stomach, all she could do was gently rub his head.

"Kish..." this was all she said before she slipped out from under the boy's hug and got dressed for the day.

"Ichigo? Where'd you go, Kitty?" jumping upon hearing his voice, she glanced over and sighed in relief when she found him, still fast asleep. Though, in her absance, he had begun to toss and turn some.

"I'm here, silly." giggling lightly as she walked away from the dresser and began to stroke his cheek, she found that it seemed to calm his sleep. "Now, just sleep peacefully and I'll have breakfast ready soon."

Turning towards the kitchen, she looked back once more before gently closing the door.

However, and totally unknown to the cat girl, once she had shut the door, Kish smirked and sat up, rubbing his cheek lightly. "Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I were to keep up this little act..."

grinning emensely now, he laid back on the large king sized bed and continued his little 'act'.

!!_!!_!!

"Kish, wake up sleepy head. It's time to eat." giggling lightly as she stepped through the threshhold of the room with a tray of breakfast, she watched Kish gently stir and slowly sit up, stretching out his tired muscles.

"Ohayo, Neko-Chan!" grinning at her as she approached the bed with the tray in hand, Kish caught a glimpse of what he would be eating for breakfast.

Delicious french toast, syrup, whipped cream, strawberries. A cool glass of milk, a freshly baked strawberry muffin. And, to top it all off, Ichigo herself.

"Wow, this looks so delicious." secretly gazing at Ichigo and not the food, he licked his lips and watched her sit down on the side of the bed with the tray.

"Kay, eat up." going to stand, she found that she was being held at the waist by Kish, who had no intention, what so ever, to let her go yet.

"Nope. In order to repay my kindness from yesterday, I think you should feed me." grinning madly as he watched her face go from fair to red and her features to go from cofused to nervous, Kish simply pulled her down and made her sit beside him on the large bed.

So, pulling her feet up, she had no choice but to simply sit there beside him, feeding him his breakfast. After all, how hard could it be? Shoving food down his throat and going to wash the dishes afterwards, it didn't really sound too difficult. *author's evil laugh.*

"Kay, I'm ready, kitty!" grinning up at her from his position laying on her lap. "Ahhh"

"Fine, open up, Kish." smiling as if she were feeding a child, she held up a fork full of fresh frenchtoast to his lips and watched as he ate it.

"These are the second delicious things in all the world!" he declared, still grinning up at her.

"Uh, they're just frenchtoast. Besides, what's your favorite thing to eat then?" truly puzzled as she stared down at him, Ichigo seemed deep in thought. Though, it didn't take Kish long at all to answer.

"You!" sitting up and crossing his legs on the bed, he reached over and pulled Ichigo onto his lap.

"EEP!" startled by the sudden pulling, Ichigo shot Kish a cold glare but soon warmed up to being held like that. "Fine, I can only guess where this'll lead with too much resistance." remembering what happened yesterday when Kish had fed her, Ichigo decided that it was best if she didn't struggle.

"Smart kitty!" patting her on her head, he nearly jumped when he began to feel Ichigo's emotions surge through him.

"What's wrong, Kish?" meeting Kish's eyes as he tried desperately to calm down, Ichigo began to snuggle into his bare chest.

'She can pretend she doesn't like me all she wants then, cause in the end I know she likes it.' grinning at this thought, he quickly snapped back to reality and grinned. "Oh, nothing's wrong, kitten."

"Are you sure? You seemed a bit jumpy a second ago." reaching over and picking up a strawberry, she held it to his lips and he ate it lovingly.

"Oh, don't worry. I just like it here so much. I don't want to leave this evening." sighing dejectedly, Kish wrapped his arms around Ichigo and accepted the muffin she held up for him to bight.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I really did like being here with you." smiling, yet still unaware of what Kish knew through the surge of emotion, Ichigo sat up and kissed his cheek lightly before reaching over and lifting the glass of milk to his lips. "Here, drink up."

* * *

"YAY! Big brother and Ichigo-Chan are back, Gramps!" the first to run over to the couple as they stepped down from their ride home, Harmony jumped up and wrapped her tiny arms around Ichigo, who caught her effortlessly and returned the embrace.

"It's great to see you again, Harmony." smiling down at the girl, she gently set her down on her own two feet and walked over to Lettuce and Pudding, hugging them as well.

"Hey, Pai, Tart." acknowledging Kish briefly, the two grinned over at him.

"Aw, you and the cat girl look so happy together, Kish." taunting Kish as he sat with Pudding, Tart grinned and dodged a pebble that was tossed at him.

"Shut it, midget! Besides, you seem to have gotten used to hanging out with Pudding!" grinning back as he watched Tart's face grow red, Kish simply walked over and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "Well, at least I'm open about loving my kitty!" nuzzling her cheek to his, Kish was lost in his own little lovy dovy world.

"Lettuce-Chan, watch this!" a laugh echoed throughout the foyer of the large castle and everyone looked over, just to watch as Pai picked Lettuce up bridal style and throw her into the air, only to catch her again and gently set the girl back onto her feet.

Giggle. "P-Pai-kun, that was fun." blushing wildly as the two shared a sweet kiss, unaware of the crowd that had gathered around them to watch the cute moment.

"Oh, Mr. I'M NEVER GOING TO FALL IN LOVE! What do we have here, hmm?" grinning widly as he interupted the kiss, Kish ducked, trying to dodge Pai's fist as he swing out and missed by a hair.

"Hah! You missed by a hair, Pai." laughing hysterically, Harmony had to hold her sides as she laughed at the whole event.

"Yeah, but I can garantee that it won't happen again." glaring back at Kish, who had, once again, wrapped his arms around Ichigo, Pai knew he got the message across wuite clearly.

"Fine, Pai. But you really do like her. So why hold it back from the world?" still holding his grin, Kish got ready to dodge something else, but it never came.

"Hmm, for once, Kish, you're right." and then, something remarkable happened...Pai truly smiled! *OMG!*

"CALL A PRIEST! GET THE EXORCIST! SOMETHING! This isn't Pai!" pointing straight at Pai, Harmony took off running when Pai began to chase her. Though, being his smart self, he knew that Harmony was long hidden and wouldn't be taunting him any time too soon.

"Alright, break it up, you two! All of you go up and wash before dinner. We're havin' a steak dinner!" taking off, into the castle, Gramps' voice echoed through the halls before fading away.

"C'mon, let's go get cleaned up before dinner." smiling gently, Ichigo led Kish by the wrist towards their room.

"Yeah, we p-probably should go wash up too, Pai-kun." blushing madly as she tugged on his wrist, Lettuce led him towards their own room to wash up.

"Let's go, Tar-Tar! We gotta get washed up and eat, na no da!" grabbing poor Tart by his wrist, Pudding didn't give him much of a choice but to be pulled along to their room and let Pudding attack him with the soap.

**Kay! There's chapter fifteen for yah! Also, here's an interesting fact about Kish. I looked it up and...*GIGGLE* Kish means Jockey. It's a racing dog. "LAUGH!* Just thought I'd include that ffor all of you! God Bless!**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOOOOO! Chapter 16! You guys are the best reviewers ever in the entire universe! Cyber cookies, gett'm while their hot! RxR!**

"Ichigo...?" walking to the dinning hall with Ichigo and Pudding, Lettuce broke the silence.

"Yeah, Lettuce?" staring at her shy friend, she waited while Lettuce began to speak.

"Well, I was just thinking, we've been gone for so long, and we just left so abruptly... Do you think the others are worried about us at all?" Lettuce herself looked a tad worried and flushed as they entered the dinning hall.

"I suppose so...Let's eat first, then we'll figure out what to do." seating herself beside Kish as Lettuce sat by Pai and Pudding with Tart, Ichigo seemed troubled now with the thought.

"Ne, Ichigo-Chan, are you alright?-" leaning over and touching her forehead with the back of his hand, a surge of troubled emotions flew through the mysterious bond. If that wasn't bad enough, he actually thought he was hearing her voice inside his head, although her lips never once moved.

'They probably are worried about us. I mean, I just disappeared out of no where. Should I go home?...But I want to stay here, with Kish...Maybe I should go home, even for a while. Just to let everyone know we're ok.'

"Ichigo, tomorrow...let's go back to earth. Your mew friends will be worried about you." kissing her forehead, he smiled reasuringly towards her and leaned back to his own chair as the food was brought out.

"Oh, thank you Kish!" smiling in gratitude towards the boy beside her, she was still unaware of the one way bond that he shared with her.

"You're welcome, neko-Chan. Also," as he spoke, he leaned to the side a bit towards Ichigo. "I'll be serving your dinner tonight!" grabbing the plate up before she could even react, Kish chuckled a bit and reached out to the plate of stake in front of them.

"Evil!" she muttered under her breath, though she made no move to stop him. Therefore, in Kish's mind, she was warming up to him.

"I know that already, now eat." placing the dish before her on the table, he went and dished up his own meal and began to eat.

* * *

It was late, and Kish had gone off to the gym in the basement of the castle to train some before showering and heading to bed. Meanwhile, though, Ichigo sat on the railing of their room's balcony and gazed up at the shinning stars, the glittering blue orb that was their moon, and the dark velvet blanket that held it all there.

"How did he know I wanted to check in at home?" sighing in weariness, she hopped off the railing and turned to walk in and get ready for bed, only to bump into someone.

"Ooff!" stumbling backwards from each other, Ichigo and the figure made eye contact.

"Harmony?" gazing questioningly over at the girl before her, Ichigo had thought her to be in bed by now.

"Please, promise that you'll come back? Promise that it's only a visit to earth!" latching herself onto the hem of Ichigo's pink night shirt, she had tears in her eyes.

"Harmony, of course I promise it's only a visit. I love Kish too much to not be here with him. Also, I'd miss you too, silly." raising her extended pinky to the girl, she smiled. "Pinky promise."

Taking hold of Ichigo's pinky with her own, the deal was then sealed, and the two shared a warm smile.

"Now, head on to bed." guiding her out of the room, she walked Harmony to her own room before returning.

"She's taken quite a liking to you."

Gasping at the voice that rang out through the air, she spun around and came face to face with Kish.

"You scared me! Done training then?" setting her eyes upon his worn and tired figure, she figured he'd trained in over drive.

"Yeah, for now anyways." smiling warmly towards the one he loved, he watched as worry crossed her face. Then, it happened.

'Please, don't push yourself so hard to train! You look like you're about to pass out. I wonder what you could be so afraid of.' her thoughts rushed through him as the two made their way back to their room. That, along with a surge of emotion that strongly resembled worry, genuine worry towards him. Also, a feeling of warmth, of love.

"Ichigo, don't worry about me. I just had alot on my mind, so I trained so hard I didn't even notice." scartching the back of his head, he opened the door for her and entered behind her.

"Kish, it's hard NOT to worry about you!" spinning around, she met him eye to eye. "It feels like there's something you're holding back from me. Kish, I-I..." blushing as she began to stare at the ground, she felt her heart pound and her feet tingle.

Then, and just like that, it happened to her. A strong surge of pain and sorrow filled her, though it was not her own. What was happening? What is it that she's hearing in her heart.

'I can't tell her. I don't know what kind of stress it would put on her. If I tell her I was fighting with that Ayouma kid, then what would she feel? I mean, right now she says she loves me, but what if he comes back into the picture?' gazing out into the deep emptyness of time and space, Kish was unaware of what was happening.

Ayouma had gotten worried that Ichigo was missing, had gone to her work and asked the others there. When they said that she'd gone missing, they'd had no choice but to tell him about her being a mew. Thus, he turned into the Blue Knight and teleported to the castle. There, he confronted Kish and the two duked it out for about a half an hour.

Anger had taken presidence over all of Ayouma's other emotions and caused him to fume with jealousy when he saw that Ichigo had truly given her heart to another. Thus, giving him cause to want to harm Ichigo and Kish both. Though, he hadn't succeeded in even getting Kish out of the way.

He'd been fighting to keep Ichigo from harm, and ended up breaking every bone in the Blue Knight's body, causing him to die. Though, he could easily use the 'it was in self defense' plea, if need be.

The odd thing about the fight, however, was that after the blue night had died, he'd burst into flames and insinerated.

It was then that he remembered, an enemy his people once faught had burst into flames when they were killed, and if that were the case, then Ichigo had been in grave danger that whole time!

Ichigo, who'd seen the memory Kish had, finally understood his pain that night.

"Kish...I-I love you..." blushing madly, Ichigo leaned over on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. What she wasn't expecting though, was for Kish to return the kiss so passionately.

"I love you too, Ichigo-Chan!" smiling warmly, lovingly, down at Ichigo, they leaned in and kissed again, yet this was longer, sweeter, and even more passionate than the last.

"Ah, a true love's bond, now fully connected. Both able to see into the heart of one another. Good luck, and take care of him, Ichigo." grinning, Gramps made his way to his room from where he stood, out in the hallway, watching the two.

**Alright, I only wrote in the Blue Knight part to get rid of Ayouma. It's not a key part of the story, I just wanted to watch him die! Also, it brought Kish and Ichigo closer together. Now, Ichigo is able to see into Kish's heart as well, because she finally admitted her love towards him. In the next chappie, they go to earth and meet up with everyone. Why is Ryou angry at Ichigo? Free cyber cookies to my wonderful reviewers! Or five cyber bucks, take your pick! Well, God Bless!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK, I finally am updating this fic! So, taking off where I'd left you guys, here's the next, beautiful chapter! Also, Kish gets to meet the Momomiyas! RxR!**

"Are you two up, sleepyheads?!" so close...I was so close to her. My arms held her, as if she were the most important thing in the world to me. I had scooped her over to my side of the bed, and had enclosed her within my arms. I knew she wouldn't try and escape, but the warmth she gave me was soothing. My muscles ached some, from the battle with my rival, and I felt grumpy.

Coincidentally, Gramps poking me consistently, while chuckling in amusement, hadn't helped much at all. It was then that I realized that my arms were empty, lying sprawled across the bed sheets.

"Ngh...huh?" having not enough strength to fully open my eyes to the dawn that flooded through the thin white curtains, my eyes remained half-lidded, and my voice remained gruff. "Gramps, where's Ichigo?" finally fully realizing why the bed felt so empty, and why it felt so cold, I twisted and turned my head in a different number of directions, blankly in search of my princess.

"She and the other two went down to join us for breakfast. Ichigo said you might feel kind of sore for a while, from training so diligently last night, so we let you sleep in." shrugging nonchalantly in the incoming sunlight, Gramps simply turned on his heel and plodded off.

Thus, as he did this, I realized that it was Saturday. My reasoning being that Gramps never wore his slippers during the week. He hadn't worn them yesterday either, so I assumed that yesterday had been Friday.

"Oh, I'll be right down then." muttering what seemed, even to me, to be incoherent grumbles of weariness, I slowly stalked to my feet, willing my body to wake up. Afterwards, I swiftly snatched up a random black button up and blue jeans from my drawer, along with fresh boxers and socks, before finally heading to the bath, located just outside my room.

It had only been, however, when I had met eyes with my princess, that I had fully awakened to full awareness. Right then I could feel it...Gold met chocolate, and suddenly I was filled with a spark of energy.

So, as calmly as I could possibly manage, I silently took my seat at the table, leaning over and kissing her lovingly on her cheek. Throughout the bond, I could sense the warm flutters rise from within her stomach.

"You two love birds have a room! DON'T ACT LIKE THAT AT THE TABLE~!" shooting the two a look of childish pestering, Tart went back to calmly sipping his juice, as Pudding ooed and ahhed at the couple.

Meanwhile, Pai sent Tart an annoyed sort of look that clearly shut him up. It was one of 'those' looks. Something along the lines of _don't mess around! You're acting like such a child!_

As he did this, Lettuce couldn't stop blushing and staring up at him, as she nibbled intently on her strip of ham.

"Good morning, Kish." smiling in that loving warmth that I've come to love and cherish even more, Ichigo leaned over and returned my kiss with a peck on the lips. It was short, yeah, but it lingered, none the less.

Through the bond, her love surged through me, and left me immobilized, for what seemed like forever.

"If you guys are going back to earth, then I wanna go too!" bouncing in untamed, wild excitement, Harmony couldn't seem to sit still, let alone focus on eating her meal.

I'd been about to stop her, saying that no, she couldn't come, because this was an important family reunion, when Gramps, in all his dark humor and amusement, piped up to answer her.

"Only if you can finish all of that breakfast that's sitting there on your plate." motioning lightly with his fork, never taking his eyes from my own, it seemed as though Harmony had settled down, completely content with the response as she went to town on her food.

Though, Gramps and I remained sitting, totally silent. It was obvious that he was toying with me, just by the look in his eyes. If looks could kill, my anger could have KO'd him. However, that dark humor of his might have strangled me.

...

"Well, we should be going then...We'll see you guys Sunday night." as I stood there, a pleasant smile stretched across my lips, my arm having wrapped instinctively around Ichigo's waist, holding her close to myself, I continued to wave.

By now, the goodbyes had become so long that my arm had begun to feel as though it were robotic, waving back, then forth, back, then forth, for a full five minutes. Ichigo, on the other hand, had simply hugged Gramps and Grams before walking over to me, wrapping around me once more.

"By Gramps, by Grams!" Harmony, who had, for no apparent reason, latched onto Ichigo's wrist, continued in her frantic, tireless waving and chanting of hearty goodbyes.

This had drawn on for nearly an entire eternity, and I was now totally worn and bored. What were we even waiting on, anyways?!

As if having heard my thoughts, the object of my ever growing impatience appeared. Though, as I stared angrily before me, at the two tots that had FINALLY decided to grace us with their presence, I couldn't help but to grin some and shoot Tart a brief look of mocking _I told you so, _before finally piping up.

"Now that Pudding and you have FINALLY gotten done with the restroom trip, can we leave?" raising a single brow in anticipating casualness, I watched Tart and the steam that flowed from his ears.

"S' not my fault! Pudding took forever in the bathroom, and I nearly wet myself! And then..." turning, he began to glare irritably towards the bouncing monkey girl. Who, in turn, simply grinned at him and acted as if nothing had happened. "SHE had to scrub her hands...FOR FIFTEEN WHOLE FREAKIN' MINUTES! Finally, I gave up and telaported to the bathroom in the west wing."

"Let's get going, you two." standing there, totally silent for the entire time, was Pai, whose arm had found its comfortable position on Lettuce' shoulder. He seemed irate as well, considering the string of events that had just taken place.

However, the mighty seem to fall, all too easily, at the hands of the the one they love. For, just as his anger and irritation had sparked, one calm, loving glance from the mermaid girl had been all it took for his face to morph, into someone I was quite positive wasn't Pai.

Though, having experienced a changed heart, due to love of my own accord, towards my own beloved princess, I could most definitely understand what Pai was now going through.

Although they were young, I knew that I'd need to apply that same theory to the two love bugs over there. Pudding, who was riding Tart like a horse, and poor Tart, who's face shown bright with embarrassment at the hyper monkey on his back.

"You all have a safe trip now, ya hear?!" waving after us, Grams and Gramps too embraced, both oddly happy to watch as we left. It appeared to me, that even old people still know what love is.

* * *

"Akasaka-San...still no sign of them?" leaning over the boy's shoulder was the wolf girl, and beside the boy was the bird chick. They'd not taken any notice to us yet, so we were still in the clear.

"No, I'm afraid not, Zakura-San...I can't find any one of them here on earth." shaking his head a bit, his ponytail following suit, Akasaka Keiichero sat staring at the screen of the computer, for what seemed like ages.

"Come to think of it...we haven't been attacked for awhile. It's kind of odd, how they just disappeared like that, along with the aliens. They could possibly be in danger, but I'm not sure..." the bird chick had now leaned over his shoulder as well, pondering just what could have happened to their three missing teammates.

Her face twisted in deep, concerned thought as she stared blankly at the flashing map on the computer screen.

Suddenly, however, an alarm began to sound, and a red flashing light filled the room. I was only mildly surprised, however, seeing as how I've dealt with worse.

My main amusement, however, was being privileged enough to watch in content satisfaction as all three humans jumped back, startled and confused.

Keiichero was the first to calm his jumping reflexes, sighing heavily. Soon, a look of relief spread across his face as he turned from the screen, to stare calmly at the two remaining mews.

"Well, they're back." with that, he stood silently and pointed in our general direction, with the two mews soon following his gaze.

"Well, I guess they really missed you, Ichigo-Chan!" I couldn't help but to chuckle some as my arm unraveled from around her tiny waist, allowing her to join the others in their hearty reunion.

"Oh, we missed you three so much! I'm so relieved!" sighing for the umteenth time since we'd arrived, Mint and the others celebrated heartily with one another, while Ichigo and the other two explained what had been going on.

That is, she WAS, until blonde had to walk through the door and ruin it all by yelling at her!

"ICHIGO NO BAKA~! Where have you been these past few days?! Do you realize just how worried I've been?!" stomping up to her, his eyes sparkling in anger and relief at the same time.

"Cool it...I stayed with Kish all this time. It wasn't worth getting so angry about, you know!" casually brushing him off, she simply stepped aside and continued her previous conversation with the other mews.

"YOU DID WHAT~!" face paling considerably, Blonde anime face planted where he stood, obviously not fully comprehending her sanity. It was either that, or the obvious reason: He didn't trust me one tiny bit.

Still though, that's no reason for him to yell at her like that. So, as I ended the deep debate within myself, on weather or not I should step in and stop the two from killing each other, I finally had made my decision to help, when I was suddenly halted.

THUD!

Swiftly I turned my head, only to watch in bemused shock as Blonde hit the floor, Harmony towering over him, hands on hips, with her foot triumphantly placed on his side.

"Stop making such a fuss. She was perfectly safe. You must be the annoying blond that Kish keeps nagging about. He says stuff like 'the damned blonde keeps getting in my way of seeing Ichigo.' and, my favorite, by far..." clearing her throat in a professional sort of way, she then continued in mocking him, both of us thoroughly enjoying it. "'His hair's so damned bright yellow, you'd think he was queer! Honestly, it puts the sun to shame and is the number one cause of blindedness!'"

"..." he'd obviously been struck dumb, thus giving Harmony space to continue.

"'Heck, he could stand by a solar panel and charge it with enough power to give the entire world a new fuel source!'"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?! Pudding's hair's just like mine!" growling in protest to these words, he struggled to get up, only to simply give up and continue to lay there, hands behind his head.

"Yeah, but it suits her. She's a sweet little chibi. Honestly, even if you were to dress like a chibi though, you'd scare away all living things! For you, well...to put it bluntly, you're queer!" finally deciding to get off of him, she went to turn around, and had run into Ichigo, who appeared quite displeased.

"Harmony, there's a point when things go from being funny, to being really hurtful. Now, turn around and apologize to him for what you just said. It was really mean. If someone were to tease you about a flaw that you might have, you probably wouldn't like it very much, now would you?" pointing behind her sternly, she had Harmony follow suit, walking over to Blonde, who was just now sitting up.

"I'm sorry, mister...I really am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but this is what Kish says all the time." bowing politely, genuine apology spread across her features.

I had to admit, I didn't feel too hot now either, having pretty much been chastised by Ichigo myself, for teaching Harmony these things.

"S' not a problem. I forgive you, kid." waving it off casually, his entire mood changed. Was he having moodswings, or was he on drugs?

"Come on, everybody, we can talk more over cake!" motioning to the door, Keiichero lead the band of people into the closed dinning area, where we all proceeded to sit; Myself and Ichigo, Tart then Pudding. Lettuce by Pai, followed by Blonde then Keiichero, before Mint and Zakura.

"I'LL CUT THE CAKE, NA NO DA!" quickly swiping up the knife, Pudding was about to tear into the cake when we all jumped up, hastily trying to save the poor cake.

"PUDDING, NO!" fortunately, she missed, instead simply swiping off some icing before Keiichero took back his knife and proceeded to cut.

"PHEW! That was close." heaving out a heavy sigh of relief, I couldn't help but to slump forwards, over the table. For someone so tiny, that Pudding's going to end up killing and or maiming someone.

**I'll leave it here for now, and you guys can review and tell me what you think! **

**Do it for the cookies...Those poor, innocent Cyber Cookies look lonely, all alone in your computer...*Sniff.***

**I'll even throw in a free bag of cheesie poofs!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
